Contract of Love
by haruka-kinns
Summary: It all started in a accidental one night stand.how they ended in a contact if you want to know read and review please no flames.rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1:the night

**Hi im Haruka ummm i just want to start another fic though im working on another one LOL well this just pop on my mind while listening on NatScie its Natural science but i prefer calling it that way so here it is RxR please no flames and I accept ideas and suggestions thank there is no lemon here though mentioned some**  


* * *

It was a Friday night in domino city and a week before classes some students plan to have a Party that took place on a luxurious hotel sponsored by the richest teen in domino Seto Kaiba and his cousin Atemu Yami the son of the owner of Akhnemkamen company a another important company on the bussiness worldAnd a boy with a tri-coloured star shaped hair went on the hotel with his blond friend with brown eyes Joey and a brunette with an Azure eyes named Tea and a brown haired man that has a tringle style on top of it named Tristan.  
"hey Yug this place is sooo awesome!!" Joey said  
"yeah youre right this place is huuggee" Yugi answered  
"hey foods" Tristan exclaimed,then they went on the buffet laid in front of them koey andTristan is the first among them to pick food and the other people were looking at them a minute a tingling of glass was heard all over the place and every one fall quiet then a man stand in front of the stage then he started talking  
"a pleasant evening to all of you i hope you were enjoying the party"the man paused in his speech then every one cheered then he continued " I come here to tell you all that a room was set to every one of you if you wanted all night if you want to know your respected room please go to the information get your keyrooms thats all I wanted to say please enjoy the rest of the night" the man ended and another cheer was heard  
"i wanna know my room" Yugi said and the others nodded and he go to the information desk  
"excuse me miss" Yugi called  
"yes how may I help you?"the woman in the desk asked  
"uhmm I want to know my room" he answered  
"may I know your name sir" the woman asked again  
"uhhh Yugi Yugi Mutou"after saying the woman typed something on the computer then she looked back to Yugi  
"sir your room number is 106"the woman told him and Yugi nodded and went away and go back to the group  
" so Yug what room your staying " Joey asked  
"room number 106" he simply answered then Tristan showed up holding a bottle  
"hey guys let's havesome drink" he exclaimed raising the bottle in his hand  
"where did you get that wine" Tea asked  
"from the guy over there, and dont worry i asked if we could have this drink and they said that its okay" Tristan answered while opening the bottle  
" hey mister Tristan didn't you know that drinking a wine is dangerous to your health it can cause liver cancer if you drink too much and also--"she was cut-off when Joey handed him a glass of it  
"and what is this supposed to mean"  
"you are supposed to drink it obviously" Joey answered "oh come on Tea dont be KJ cant you have some fun sometimes"he continued  
"but-"  
"no buts Tea just drink it" Yugi said  
"fine" then she drink the content of the glass  
**AFTER THREE HOURS** "hey-hic-give me-hic-another one-hic-glass of-hic-wine-hic" Tea said in between hicups  
"hey Tea your drunk stop it" Joey answered  
"no-hic-Im-hic-not"  
"remember-hic-what you said earlier-hic"Yugi said  
"nope-hic-what is-hic-it? "you said-hic that-hic drinking-hic-too much-hic is dangerous"Yugi said and all of them laughed then He made a Hiccup again  
" I think im also drunk I must go to sleep"Yugi said  
**ON THE OTHER SIDE** "hey Atemu your drunk"Seto said  
" I know and I think you are too"He answered then he laughed  
"i'll get another bottle" Atemu said and he stand up but before he could make a step he stumbled but before he could hit the ground Seto catch him in time  
"I told you your drunk"  
"yeah right I'll go to sleep bye"He said  
"Ill have someone to escort you on the way" SEto said  
"kay" then someone stand beside him and they walk off Atemu's room number was 109 then they arrived at the room  
"sir were here"the man said  
"okay you may go"he answered then the man closed the door and leave not noticing that when he closed the door the number 9 flipped resulting to look like a number 6  
**BACK TO YUGI** "weew-hic-i so drunk-hic-wow-everythings whirling around-hic"Yugi said to himself then he saw a door in the end of the hallway upon reaching it he saw the number 106  
"finally im here" so he opened the door and went inside then go to bed he then hug something warm and soft then he felt the figure move and hug him back and he hold on to the figre tighter then it moved again and now he moved on top of him then they are on for a long night  
**THE NEXT MORNING** Yugi was awaken by the sunlight that hit him on the face and he felt something soft and warm beside him  
"wow this pillow was soft and warm" he said to himself then he felt something unusual to the said pillow it was beating realization struck him so he suddenly sit up causing the man beside him to wake up man look at him with confusion then he sit up look at each other for a minute then they look at thier body under the bedsheet and they look at each other and then  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" they screamed in chorus  
"WHO Are You-"they both say at the same time  
"what are you doing at my room" they both said again  
"your room excuse me but this is my room for your information..and you-you raped me how dare you!!" Yugi exclaimed while shouting  
"What did you say and for your FYI also this is my room and you are the one who come in here so you are the one who raped me!!"Atemu retort back  
"ahem this is room 106 and according to the registar this is my room" Yugi shouted  
"you must have been mistaken this is room109"Atemu said  
"109 but the door the number on the door was 106" Yugi mumbled to himself when he saw Atemu dressed himself  
"what you dont wanna get dressed?huh?!"Atemu mocked at him so he walk off the bed and dressed himself  
"where are you going"Yugi ask  
"outside I cant stay with you any longer" with that he get out of the door with yugi following stop at the front of the door looking shocked with the number in it the supposed to be 9 was flipped to 6  
"so that's why"Atemu said to no one  
"YUGI!!!" they heard various voices so they turned  
"weve been looking for you were have you been?"Joey asked  
'nothing just talked to someone"YUgi answered and look to Atemu  
"i guess we wouldn't meet ever" He whispered to Yugi and walk away  


* * *

**Haruka:so that ends here I dont know if anyone would read this but if you do please leave a nice review and for my other story i'll update it on sunday i just have to get this story out of my system RxR thank you **


	2. Chapter 2:they meet again

**Haruka: Hi folks thank you for the reviews LOL...  
Yami:(holds haruka's mouth) and to the one who reviewed in the name of LOVVE IT I cant respond on you coz you dont have a account or i thought so?? But Haruka wants to say thank you and she assures you that she'll finish this fic as long as there is a Review hehehehe and--  
Yugi: (holds Yami's mouth while Yami is holding Haruka's mouth both are struggling) she says sorry for late updating coz she has a bunch of homeworks and researches and uhh in short schedule is so hectic...  
Haruka: (get out of Yami's grasp) hey you two again?? how did you know what im supposed to say??  
Yami and Yugi:(rolls eyes)HELLER!! we live in that brain of yours!!  
Haruka: woooo creepy well...what can I do??  
Yami:START THE FIC WHAT ELSE!!  
Haruka: fine fine....Here we go  
Yugi:she don't own anything but the plot of the fic and that over crowded brain of hers crowded as in all her lessons was there  
Haruka: yeah right...I have to upgrade my brain to 10 gigabytes(sighs)but i wont stop writting I think im getting used to it heheheheh please continue to review.....and please answer the question at the end thank you again^_^**  


* * *

It was a week after the incident and school just startedYugi can't still fully move on.  
"forget it Yugi!! what is done is done...okay just breath and smile every things gonna be okay", he said to himself as he was walking on the hallway, when he heard someone calling him  
"YUGI!!HEY OVER HERE!!!YUGI", it was Joey who's calling him along with his other friends  
"so waddup Yug!!"Joey asked starting his all so brooklyn accent  
"well doing fine"Yugi answered, RINGGGGGG!!!!! the schoolbell rang indicating that students should be in their respective room. Joey and Yugi was together on first class the Math class while Tristan and Tea was together in history class. Upon entering Yugi sat in the chair in the left of Joey leaving his right side their Proffessor came,  
"good Morning class and welcome back I see that no one change and Mr. Kaiba--( look at Seto Kaiba) your present in the first day of classes**(in this fic kaiba dont usually attend the first day of classes now on to the story) **well lets get moving" said, but before he could continue a knock was heard and the teacher went to the door and opened it seeing the principal outside,after talking he went back to the class and raised his right hand to make his class silent,satisfied he began to talk  
"Class we have a new stident here" started, Kaiba smirked upon hearing it and Joey sit up straight paying attention in the teacher and Yugi was staring at his book he was drifted to his own world that he didn't even noticed the new student entered the room and he dont even heard the girls gasp and giggles, The figure was tall,fairly tanned, possesing a smirk on his handsome face,then the teacher cleared his throat to get the attention back then he continued  
"I see why was present now,class here is our new student Atemu Yami,he is the cousin of "he finished,Joey looked to Kaiba and turned to Yugi who still have no idea what is happening  
"Hey Yug!!" JOey whispered on Yugi's ear Yugi was shocked by the sudden feeling on his ear  
"what joey you trying to give me a heart attack!!"Yugi managed  
"do you have some sort of a--(joey was unsure to continue)"  
"what??"Yugi asked annoyingly  
"a twin??"Joey said abruptly  
"twin??"Yugi ask himself looking where Joey was looking too,He gasp at the scenario,the man was walking,walking in his direction then he stopped  
"is rhis seat taken??"a baritone voice ask, Yugi was still in the state of shock,he didn't seem to react when the man rolled his eyes on him  
"i'll take that as a yes"Atemu said, and the class went on  
** AFTER CLASSES**  
Yugi was walking in his locker drifted in his own thoughts  
"I cant believe this,he's here he's actually here that man arggghhh....but he doesn't seem to recognize me...well i think im just over thinking...just forget it."he said to himself  
"so....my rapist is studying here and whats worse is that we are classmates...how great" a Baritone voiced man said behind Yugi,He turned and faced Atemu  
"what did you say??? Your rapist??? you are the one who did it!!....you're drunk" Yugi said with a glare that for Atemu it was a pout  
"yeah...Im drunk and so are you!!" Atemu said. Yugi was about to say something but he can't find his voice  
"GO TO HELL"Yugi finally managed  
"fine but you should go first" and with that Atemu leave him with a smirk  
"i'll get you someday" Yugi thought to himself  
**Outside the school**  
Yugi was walking outside the gate when he felt something hit his nose  
"great now its raining...I guess its Ruin Yugi's day today hmmmpp"he said to no one then more drops came and there was a heavy rain Yugi hid under a shed hoping that the rain would stop immedietly,when a black car stop infront of him then the car door opened reveiling Atemu inside  
"get in" he commanded  
"what!! why should I??"Yugi mocked at him  
"what!!you want to get soaked fine" he was about to close when Yugi stop him  
"fine" He said bowing his head  
"where do you leave?"Atemu ask  
"why should i tell you" Yugi snapped  
"you wont tell huh?!? then where should i dropped you silly"Atemu mocked,Yugi looked down embarased  
"turn left then drop me in the house beside the Kame Game shop"Yugi directed and Atemu obeyed  
"hey i want to introduced myself formally"Atemu said suddenly  
"huh??" Yugi asked confused  
" Im Atemu Yami, Seto's cousin,and you"Atemu introduced himself,and Yugi nodded understanding he sighed before answering  
"i'm Yugi Mutou, I have nothing to say", then the car stopped  
"so can we be friends"Atemu said  
"it depends on your behavior" Yugi said  
"gaaahhh,whatever,Just get out"Atemu snapped  
"thanks for the ride"Yugi said  
"fine fine,just uhhh.....see you maybe.............tommorow"Atemu said then he start the engine as he sees Yugi entered the house  
"you're so hard to get Yugi" atemu said while driving  


* * *

**HAruka: heheheheh uhhhh what do you think sorry its short but on the next chapter it would be long hehehehhe  
Yami: i think you make me bad  
Haruka: no I dont just wait and see(grins evily).... and for the question I'm blabbing about...uhhh......what do you me to put on the contract please give uhhh maybe two or more suggestion I promise to put it on the story and the reason why two or more is because maybe the suggestion you made was already included and I dont want to upset you so please give me some suggestion and put it on the review LOL bye bye.... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruka: Hi there weeee im soooooo backy...LOL just finished my research paper and im gonna do another one and it means I am in front of the computer for the whole day.....ohhhh by the way sorry bout the last chapter its some kind of a crap cause im very sleepy when i made it so i hope this would do good but sorry if you meet typos again its uhh (TIME CHECK 11:00 pm PHILIPPINES TIME) im from Philippines cute isnt it well im proud of it ahahahahaha..... so lets start the story. and By the way thank you to all who wants to help me love you all.....  
DISCLAIMER:dont own anything  


* * *

** **ON YUGI"S HOUSE**  
Its Saturday morning and there is no classes, and in acertain apartment beside a game shop loud shoutings from the outside woke a tri-coloured hair teen  
"whats going on" he shouted making all the people shut their annoying mouth  
"yugi" his grandpa called him  
" so you are his grandson" a man said pointing at Yugi  
"yeah and so??" Yugi answered back  
" just to tell you kid that your grandpa has a dept to pay" a husky voice man said  
"what!! How much??" Yugi asked nervously  
"600000 yen kid" the man with a husky voice replied again  
"that much!!!"  
"Yes" " i dont have that money I'll pay you but not now....please give us time" he said pleadingly  
"fine three months kid three months or else the game shop will do" with that they leave  
**ON ATEMU'S HOUSE**  
"hey cous!!" Seto greeted Atemu with a grin  
"what?!?" Atemu replied irritatingly  
" got A visitor" Seto said teasingly  
" Oh pLease Ra.....Not her Again....." Atemu said to no one, then a irritating voice echoed around the room  
" Atemu!!! Atemu!!!" a girl that has a shoulder lenght hair screech into the room, Atemu sighed before answering  
" Yes Anzu" Atemu said boredly  
" hey your birthday is in three months right?" Anzu asked in a way she thinks sounding seductively....Atemu only nodds  
" so do you have someone to court you??? co'z you know Im always available in terms of you" She said and leaned on him Atemu back away from her as far as he could then he answered angrily  
"yeah I have someone but unfortunately its not you!!!! now will you please get out now!!", Anzu stand and walk off,, ten Seto just pop up from nowhere  
"Got a date huh?!?" Seto ask mocking at Atemu  
"not actually" Atemu admitted  
" hey that girl is so annoying...you should find a girlfriend or maybe a boyfriend(he gave stress to the word BOYFRIEND)"  
"Seto actually i am thinking of someone" Atemu said dreamingly  
"and that would be....." Atemu look at him before answering  
"Yugi Mutou" Seto's eyes widen before bursting into laughter  
"Yu-Yu-Yugi mutou" he said between laughter  
"you-your crazy hahahha owww" Atemu hit him  
"THAT HURTS ATE"  
"i know but if you wont stop it would be much worse" seto immedietly shut up  
" just wait....there's nothing I want i didn't get.......hahahhahaha owwww' Seto also hit him with a magazine  
" whats that for?? a payback???" Atemu ask  
" thats one of the reason...next is your scary when your insane" then Atemu glares at him then Seto runs followed by no other than Atemu  
**THE NEXT DAY**  
Yugi was in a restaurant asking for a spare job  
"please Mister I relly do need a job I can wash the dishes, clean the table anything just please give me a job" YUgi pleaded unaware with the figure behind him  
"ehem" Atemu cleared his throat to get Yugi's attention and he suceeded Yugi look at him shockingly  
"what are you doin here??"Yugi asked  
" just saw you...." he lead Yugi to a table>  
"by the way do you really need a job?"Atemu ask knowing how he can make an advantage  
"yeah"  
"well i can give you one and its just so simple...and I'll pay you in whatever price you want"  
"you serious??"  
"yup"  
"whats the job??"  
"be my boyfriend" Atemu said calmly  
"be your what!!! have you lost your mind?" yugi Ask shocikngly  
"yeah I lost it the first time I lay my eyes on you and our first night"  
"how dare you-you pervert!!"  
"no im not im just playing with you" Atemu said with a light chuckle.....Yugi sighed a relief  
"but the job is serious...and you need money"  
"yeah i need money but i cant accept the job"  
"really...hmmmnnn...why do you need money??"  
"co'z we are in dept and I need to pay it for three months or else we will loose our game shop"  
"I see how much??"  
"600000 yen"  
"really so if you accept the job I can pay you 201000 yen a month "  
"WHAT!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT IS TOO MUCH!!" Yugi exclaimed in wide eyes  
" im aware of that....but I really need someone co'z if Im not Im gonna spend my birthday in hell...please Yugi just for three months also after that the deal is off..."  
" fine...but how can I assure that nothings goin to happen??" Yugi asked....then Atemu handed him a paper and a pen  
"here write all the things you want to do as long as we have the deal and I will write mine this will serve as a Contract" Atemu explained...yugi nodded and they started writing  
**AFTER AN HOUR** "finished?" Atemu ask  
"yup" Yugi answered and they exchange their papers  
Atemu look at Yugi's paper then he asked  
"only five?" Yugi look at him and Atemu look back at the paper again and read it _ON YUGI"S PAPER_  
1. No kissing in public nor pecking  
we are on a date only holding hands is allowed. 3.I wont live in your house only a visit will do  
4. NEVER KISS ME IN PUBLIC NOR I PRIVATE(this one make Atemu's Eyes wide with shock and a thought of_"what does he think of me a pervert"_  
5. no personal agenda's its only a business  
After reading a smirk spread on Atemu's beautiful he look at Yugi whose Eyes is larger than normal  
_ON ATEMU'S PAPER_  
dates we will hold hands just like other couples do  
Anzu is around I can kiss you  
will live in my house for three months or until the deal is off  
secrets allowed  
Yugi put down the paper and look at Atemu  
'seems like we have contrasting rules" Atemu said teasingly  
"what will we do" YUgi ask  
"simple lets toss a coin head My rules win...tails yours will do" Yugi nodded in the suggestion...then Atemu took a coin and toss it and they let it roll on the table to show that he dont cheat and the coin stop rolling the result its.......HEAD  
" I win little one" Atemu said Yugi blushed on the name and at the same time bowed his head in defeat before asking  
'when will we start"  
"tommorow...and on The end of the week I'll fetch you in your house and bring you in my home" he said and smiled warmly to him waiting foran anser  
"fine"  
"so the deal is on  


* * *

**Haruka: what do you think LOL...have little contract right but its not over just wait on Atemu's house and youll see the second part of the contract LOL....please review want to know how im going further with the story and Aznu and Tea is two different person...thats all.....bye (^_^) **


	4. Chapter 4:spongebob

**HAruka: heyyyyyy....back again...woof this past few weeks is so tyring....LOL....so I have nothing to say coz im so very excited to update LOL...oh by the way thanks for the pretty reviews.......hey yami disclaimer  
Yami:hmmpp doesnt own anything.  
**

* * *

**MONDAY**  
Yugi was walking downstairs when he heard his grandpa was talking to someone.  
"grandpa who-are-you-talking-with" Yugi ask nervously when he saw who his grandpa was talking  
"Hi Yugi!!!!" Atemu happily chirped with his crimson eyes shining upon seein his little love  
"good morning too Atemu what are you doing here?" Yugi asked as he realize what was happening  
"to fetch you of course"  
"to what??? you-you are not supposed to be here"  
"why not?? Im your boyfriend so i have all the rights" Atemu said and showed his cute pout**(just Imagine how Yami pout when his with Tea in the arcade oops dont like Tea but he is too cute---back on the story)**. Yugi can't help it but adore him _"Atemu do you have to be that cute gods you look like a teddybear"_  
"Yugi-Earth to Yugi hello!!!" Atemu said while waving his hand infront of Yugi's face  
"huh?? did You say anything??" Yugi ask and Atemu shake his head for a no,,,,then grandpa whispered something on him that made Yugi blush  
"hey little one are you going to school or not??" Atemu said with a smile  
'yeah right" Yugi said hiding his blush but sadly Atemu caught it..  
**On Yugi's Room**  
Yugi took his school clothes and place it on the bed then he headed to the bathroom. Inside he remembered what grandpa whispered to him  
_"You like him dont you" grandpa said and Yugi turn to him"go for it son....he is too cute to loose" and then Yugi blushed_  
"grandpa is right I like him.." Yugi said to himself and started bathing....When he got out of the bathroom his jaw drop when he saw Atemu looking at his childhood photo album  
"Hi Yugi you finished....hey look your beautiful here"Atemu said pointing at Yugi's picture when he was little wearing a girls dress and smiling innocently stating that he didn't know what he was wearing....  
"give me that" Yugi said while Retrieving the Album  
"hey im not done looking at it" Atemu said pouting  
"hey dont give me that look...that-that cute face of yours" Yugi hold his mouth when he realize what he had said  
"so my little Yugi admits that he likes me he admit that im cute" Atemu chirped with a happy dance  
"hey will you please get out" Yugi said and drag Atemu outside but Atemu hold on to the door  
"i wont"  
"you will"  
"i wont"  
"YOU WIll ANd THATS FINAL!!!", Yugi shouted and closes the door and then  
"AAARRRGGGGHHH" Atemu's hand was sandwiched between the door and the wall  
"oohhh Im sorry I didnt mean to...You didnt pull your hand out of the door", Yugi apologized  
"how could I if you closed it with no warning ouchhh"  
"what happen Yugi---Atemu...ohhh come we'll fix that"  
'thanks grandpa"  
"Ill be there in a minute"  
"fine just hurry" Atemu said hurtful  
_ AFTER A MINUTE_  
"Im here" Yugi said and felt sorry when he see the bandaged hands of Atemu  
"dont be sorry its fine...shall we move on?" Atemu ask assuringly and Yugi nodded and they both go out of the gameshop to Atemus car a BMW335i(love that car!!!)..They where half way when Yugi noticed something  
"hey wait its not the direction to the school" Yugi stated  
"know that"  
"where are you taking me"  
"my house" Atemu said calmly followed by a a large gate was opened infront of them  
"so where is your house" Yugi ask appreciating the beautiful nature a big garden in every side and when they were getting near a beautiful big glass house appeared and he saw a different garden one with a man-made waterfalls  
"wow its beautiful" Yugi said  
"yup I love this place so instead of living in the mansion in the reachest village i prefer this" Atemu explained and a "ohhhhh" answered him. Next thing Yugi knew is that Atemu opened the door to his side and lead him they enter the magnificent house  
"want drinks??"  
"have a apple juice??(loved that too)" Yugi said looking in a picture  
"kay I'll leave you here" Atemu said and went to the kitchen, while Yugi went to a picture frame...It was a five year old Atemu features still cute same hair and color of the eyes but only look more innocent he was sitting at the lap of a smiling woman in which Yugi guessed between tweny-five to twenty-nine to the womans right was a man about twenty-eight to thirty which Yugi knows his father .he was distracted by a call  
"hey YUgi how are you doin?" Atemu asked handling him the apple juice  
"fine just looking at the falls" Yugi lied  
"hmmnnn....care to join me in my room" after the question Yugi stared at him  
"dont worry nothings gonna happen besides you have to know where the rooms are when you move here..." Atemu said in shining eyes and hold yugi's arm to lead him to his room.....Upon enterering Yugi gasp at the scene a room twice the size of his and his granpa's room when joined a red king size bed was in the side of a glass window and also a wall giving a exotic and breath taking view of the whole place  
"pretty isn't it??" Atemu said taking a deep breath  
"yeah verry so this is your room....its-its so beautiful" he was cut-off by a stuffed toy that lay sitting in a white sofa a a six-year old size spongebob,,,,Yugi was about to grab it when Atemu grab it first  
"NO-no not this one" Atemu said protectively  
"can I just hold it I wont hurt it " Yugi ask pleadingly  
"NO No one is allowed to touch my spongebob only me" Atemu said clutching the toy  
"please let me borrow" out of despiration he grab the loosen hand of the toy and both of them is making a tug-o-war and then a bad thing happened the arm that Yugi was holding was ripped causing Atemu to go pathetic holding the toy as if it was a living person Yugi went to him but sttoped by Atemus glare  
"get out GET OUT!!" Atemu shouted painfully then Yugi went out of the room only to be met by Seto  
"what happened?? I heared Atemu shouting" Seto ask concerned of his cousin  
" I dont know---it-it was just a toy??" Yugi said then Seto's face became serious  
"what toy" then he lead Yugi to the kitchen then he asked again  
"what toy Yugi??what happened to the toy??" seto ask curiously  
" a spongebob stuffed toy I ask him If I could borrow but he wont let me then urge came the next thing I know is that were struggling for the toy and the arm I was holding was being ripped---I-I dont understand its just a toy" Yugi explained  
"its not just a stuffed toy Yugi it was special to him--it has a great great sentimental value to him" Seto answered  
'what do you mean?"  
"listen--that stuffed toy was the last gift his mother gave him for his birthday'  
"last??"  
"yeah---last gift before his mother died in a crash it was so painful for him"  
"I-I didn't know I shouldn't have done that--Is that why he was so over protective to that"  
"yes he was afraid that the only thing that reminds him of his mother will be lost"  
" and I do that---Seto what should I do??" yugi asked desperately  
"honestly Yugi I dont know Seto said bowing his head he know how painful it is for Atemu  
"Seto" Yugi begun  
"yes" Seto answered back  
"can I stay here for the night till tommorrow??" Yugi asked  
'of course" seto said  
"thank you"

* * *

  
**Haruka: so how is it LONG? DEPRESSING?? bout the stuffed toy that was how I felt when my pretty favorite stuffed toy my mom give was ripped by the arm of my mischevous kid neighbor(no my mother isnt dead and I love her so much)  
Yami: ohh the one that has a green body a darker green ears and cute round eyes and pink nose and smiling  
Haruka; yes thats it(sniffs) but its okay then I already forgot it but I still miss it(sniff)  
Yugi: haruka its okay RxR (^_^) **


	5. Chapter 5: AdrenalinRush

**Haruka: Im back again LOL...Im pretty inspired in writing this chappy coz school is fun got high grades on my research papers and in surprise quizzes wee(throws confetti)  
Yami: yeah shes sooooo happpyyyy(rolls eyes)  
Haruka: hmmppp...yeah yeah whatever im happy and no ones gonna break it HAHAHHAHAHA.......YAMI DISCLAiMER if you dont do i'LL GIVE YUGI A BUNCH OF CHOCOLATES OR I"LL MAKE YOU EAT BROCOLLI  
Yami: ohhh no...she doesnt own anything  
**

* * *

_"Seto" Yugi begun  
"yes" Seto answered back  
"can I stay here for the night till tommorrow??" Yugi asked  
'of course" seto said  
"thank you"  
_ In Atemu's room someone came inside, walk towards him, and look if he is asleep after being convinced he took something in Atemu's room and walk off  
** IN THE MORNING**  
Atemu stirred when the sun hit his delicate beautiful tanned skin, he sit up immedietly when he noticed something was missing,,,,his precious spongebob stuff toy is missing he quicly get off the bed and search the room,,"come on sponge come out" he pleaded. Then he noticed something in the white sofa the stuffed toy was sewd and was sitting on it with a letter  
_ Yami sorry for riping the your stuff toy I dont realized how much it means to you..I took it last night and sew it. It dont look pretty good but I tried my best on it..I'll do everything you want just for your forgiveness...Im so sorry Atemu... I prepared your breakfast its in the garden near the falls..im sorry again  
Love Yugi  
_ "hmmm...everything???? lets see" Atemu said to himself and walk into the garden..There he saw Yugi looking at the fishes in the near pond he decided to clear his throat to get his attention

"ehem" Yugi startled turn to him

"Atemu--ohhh sorry you startled me" Yugi said then lowered his head  
" you sew my stuff toy why?" Atemu started

"because......(he paused before answering) I'm the reason why its destroyed...I didnt mean it Im sorry" he sighed and look down again

"you said to the letter that you'll do whatever I want" Yugi nodded

"sit" Atemu said

"huH??" Yugi asked confussed

"sit here beside me" Atemu repeated and Yugi obeyed

"eat with me"

"kay"

"so your living with your grandpa?"Atemu asked Yugi nodded

"where's your parents?"

"their dead in a car crash"

"sorry for asking"

"its fine its in the past though"

'kay if you say so but im still sorry" Atemu was about to ask something again when he heard Seto called him

"sorry Atemu and Yugi for the inconvenience but I think Atemu wants to be uodated" Seto look to both of them with a grin

"that would be what??" Atemu asked annoyingly

" Atemu I guess you want to save that attitude of yours when you know what will I tell you" Atemu raised a brow

"just spill it"

"fine (Seto grinned evily enjoying his cousins attitude) yourallsoobssesedslutannoyinggirlfriendwannabewe'llbehereintenminutes" Seto said quickly Atemu look at him confused and quite pouting while Yugi is also watching him

"he is so cute when hes like that" Yugi murmured to himself

" know what Seto your doing that all the time and I assure you that another one like that I'll personally pull your tongue..Seto gulped at the threat but smirking deep inside then he look at him again in a naughty style

" kay I'll repeat it yooouuurrr-----aaaalllll------sooooo----obsseeeeesed----s---owwww that hurts Atemu gahhh" Seto retorted scratching his head where Atemu hit him with a newspaper Yugi still staring at Atemu dreamingly

"Seto seriously your ruining my moment with Yugi now if you want something to play prank go to Anzu she's worth it and make sure its not good so bye"

"okay-okay if you dont want to know fine Ill live but I promise it is sooooo bad" Seto was about to go when Atemu called him back

"Seto what is it you want to tell me"

"I knew it you cant hold it long"

"just tell me"

"okay here it goes your all so obssesed slut girlfriend wanna be will be here in ten minutes no now in two minutes I think I should start the timer kay 120sec 119sec 118sec" Seto started to count then Atemu started to pace then he look at Yugi who is still stuck in his daydream

"Yugi??" Atmemu wave his hand infront of Yugi still no use

"Yugi??? Yugi???? YUGI!!!!!"  
"what is wrong with you Atemu you dont have to shout at me"

"really so what do you think of four times calling you but you didnt even stirred in your dreaming----hey are you thinking of me huh??" Atemu asked with a grin  
"what of course not---so what do you want" Yugi said while looking away hiding his blush

"You said in the letter taht you will do anything right??"

"yup"

"so here it is---(100sec---99-sec--98--sec Seto still continued to count) Ill forget what you did just drive Anzu away from me" Yugi blinked

"Anzu???"

"yeah the crazy insane mad girl who is after me a stalker of mine a and a annoying suitor of mine....ohhhh Yugi please get her away from me I cant stand her"

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Atemu times up ready or not she's here" Seto shout which cause Atemu's eyes grow wide and as Seto said a high pitch annoying voice was heard

"ATEMU DARLING IM HERE WHERE ARE YOU HON I MISS YOU----AHHH THERE YOU ARE" Anzu came bursting out of the room immedietly caughting Atemu off guard which results in both of them falling Atemu below Anzu

"hi there handsome" Anzu said in a not so seductive voice then she leaned down Atemu tried to get off but he was pinned next thing he knew was Anzu kissing him Atemu was going to puke...Yugi saw everything and he is now on a super-mega adrenalin rush and anger then he speak which caused Anzu stop kissing Atemu

"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO KISS MY ATEMU ONLY ME HAVE THE PROPERTY AND FOR THOSE WHO DARED WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!!!" then he grabbed Anzu away from Atemu and held her on the wall

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY ATEMU" Anzu was still speechless then she feel Yugi drag her out of the house and throw her

"NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH HIM YOU'LL BE SORRY" Yugi shouted then went back inside after entering the garden he saw the two male still in the state of shock Seto looking like him like crazy and Atemu sitting on the floor

"what??" that simple word break the ice Seto was the first to speak

"wow Yugi I didn't expect you to do that"

'well thats the reason I always keep my temper cool" Yugi answered then they here coughing

"Excuse me I think I caught Anzu Virus Im gonna puke" Atemu ran towards the bathroom then they heard throwing

" is she that bad kisser" Yugi asked

"I never tried Yugi But by the way atemu react I guess she is"Seto said both waited for Atemus return  


* * *

**HAruka: ill end here I use double breaks cause I think its hard to read what do you think I also tried to make it funny hope I succeed RxR (^_^)  
YAmi: bye see you soon **


	6. Chapter 6: Thousand Miles

**Haruka: hi so long before I updated this one LOL......Im stuck with piles of assignments and Im probably no definetly fond of updating Wacky Taping but Im not abandoning this one....LOL  
Yami: yeah.......yeah HAruka just start typing  
Haruka: fine hmmpp Yugi please do the disclaimer....Oh wait  
A TIP I just found it amusing to read the one on the date when you are listening to thousand miles by VANESSA CARTLON just a try play it on the date  
Yugi: sureness she doesnt own YGO  


* * *

AFTER A WEEK**  
Yugi just move on to Atemu's house and he now have his own room beside Atemu's His room is not as big as Atemus but big enough for three people," this room is really big" he thought but was about to continue his day dreaming only to be stop by a call  
" YUGI!!! YUgi!!" Atemu called outside before knocking  
" yes need something", Yugi answered sweetly  
" Yugi Im just thinking if uhhhmm---" Atemu said nervously and Yugi was shock for he is not used to Atemu unsure of what he is saying  
" what?" Yugi ask calmly  
" uhhmm Yugi Im just wondering if we could uhhh---"  
" there he did it again" Yugi thought before continuing  
" Atemu just say it I wont be mad"  
" okay so here it goes" He sigh before continuing  
" Yugi Im just wondering if you would want to spend the day with me " Atemu said fastly that Yugi didnt catch what he is saying  
" sorry Atemu I dint catch that " yugi said confused  
" I Yugi wonder if you want to spend the day with me" Atemu said briefly  
" owwwww uhmmm sure" Yugi said simply Atemu jump and clap like a child being promised by his mother to be bought an ice cream  
" Okay great Ill- uhhh wait you at the uhhh living room ill just ready the car" Atemu said happily and yugi nod in agreement  
" hes really cute when his acting like a child" Yugi said to himself as he change into a proper clothes..... After 15 minutes Yugi see Atemu sitting in the black sofa in the living room  
" hey Atemu" Yugi cheered  
" Hey Yugi ready to go" Atemu ask cheerfully  
" yeah" then they went to Atemu's car but this time its not his BMW its a Red sportscar by ferrari.....the ride was fun they talk about anything nonesense until they arrived to the park  
" were here " Atemu said calmly and as for Yugi he was a bit confused beacuse of all the place why the park. He look at Atemu  
" maybe your wondering " Atemu said as if reading Yugi's mind and as an answer he nodded  
" I always love the park it gives peacefulness to me and I can play anywhere without a maid to look at you no cousin to yell and tell you where you should go I always feel free here " Atemu explain with a content feelings......then he suddenly grab Yugi by the arms and he ran with Yugi with him  
** NOW PLAYING THOUSAND MILES**  
Atemu drag Yugi to a swing and made him sit there then he pull the swing and when he is satisfied with Yugi begging to let go  
" Atemu let me go----heyy" Yugi protested with a laugh  
" as you wish little one " then he let go with Yugi screaming and laughing then Atemu sit on the other swing and pull himself and let go resulting for them swinging opposite side while the two of them lock eyes with each other and smiling warmly......After getting tired of swinging Atemu tap Yugi's shoulder then he ran away  
" Okay Atemu you want to play huh " then Yugi ran after Atemu but within minutes it is Yugi who is been hunting down by Atemu....Yugi hide behind a tree and look at the side to see if Atemu is there but he was shocked by a warm soft arms entwined by his waist......Yugi look up and saw Atemu looking at him sweetly  
" I think I can't survive without him looking at me like that......God why does he have to be this cute" Yugi thought to himself and lean on to Atemu's warm embrace.......  
" YUgi " Atemu said slowly  
" hmmmm "  
' nothnig " Yugi chuckled at the answer  
" hey lets have something to eat " Atemu said and wait for Yugi to pull out  
" kay " then Yugi get up and to Atemu's surprise Yugi grab his hands leading him to the Burger World  
** END SONG**  
Yugi and Atemu sat in a table beside the mirror walls and a lady with a blond hair wearing a glass and her tag was written a REbecca  
" May I take your order sir"  
" what do you want Yugi" Atemu ask to a drooling Yugi  
" uhhh I dont know" Yugi said looking at Atemu inocently  
" Mind If I choose for you" Then Yugi nodded  
" Two special please " Yugi look at him surprised  
" hey special is expensive"  
" I got money little one" Atemu said as Yugi pouted.....As the orders came and Yugi was about to eat his food he was stop by what he saw  
" Hey Ate is that Seto with Joey" Yugi said pointing at the figure who just came in  
" yeah its them" Atemu said looking at the two new couples  
" wow I didn't know they were dating" Yugi said amusing  
" me either......guess I have some thing to tease my cousin" then they came up to a plan  


* * *

  
**HAruka: a new couple heheheheh...well i dunno if you like the fluffyness but for me its super sweet tell me if the song fits thank you.....  
Yami and Yugi: review **


	7. Chapter 7: My Ferrari

HAruka: HIIII..... I haven't updated this for a months yesh Im busy with with wacky taping so on to the fic this story will have three or four chapters before completition yeahhh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh only the plot

* * *

** Two weeks before the birthday **

" hey joey" Yugi called out and joey turned immedietly " hey Yug wazzup" he answered rather super surprised, " so Seto uhhh You and him " Atemu said getting his cousins attention, "Isnt it obvious?? cous" Seto answered mockingly irritated that they are busted, but joey blushed " how long?" Yugi asked "for a week" Joey answered now turning red, "okay guess will leave you here HAve a "good time" Atemu emphasized the last two words then they left.

"good that they are together" Yugi said happily, "yeah atleast I can tease Seto now" Atemu said grinning but not releasing his eyes on the road, they are Riding his black sports car, " Atemu" Yugi said pouting, " okay boss I surrender" He answered then they both laugh,then they talk whatever they came up to until they arrived to the house, they found Seto sitting in the living room obviously waiting for Atemu, " Ate' we need to talk now its important, Yugi may i borrow him" Seto said more on demanding voice, "okay im in the bedroom", yugi said then walk upstairs, " Okay Seto you were saying" Atemu asked confused, ' I believe that you are aware that in two weeks is your birthday" Seto said worry is evident in his voice, " absolutely whats the problem about that?" Atemu asked sitting in the couch infront of set, " Anzu" Seto sighed before continuing, " she went to your father last monday, she talk to him and---" he paused " and???" Atemu cut in " she said that you are living in with a guy whore" seto continued, " she what?!? did Dad believe her??" Atemu ask worried " at first no, I don't know how but she managed to show you're father a picture of him in a night club"Seto explained, " Anzu signed her death contract now!!!" Atemu snapped then started to paced off, " where are you going??" Seto asked  
Atemu was driving extremely fast made possible by his black shining ferrrari and wide trafficless street, After long highway driving he was now on their mansion, an extremely large mansion upon reaching the gate detector he speak his name, after recognizing him through his name and registered voice the vast gate was now opened letting him through a way with large garden in both side then he made a turn infront of the main door then he went out of the car and the maids opened the door for him, there laid infront of him a line of maids who bowed " good evening young master" They all greeted Atemu rolled his eyes "okay you can stand now Ishizu where is dad??" he asked to a girl with long black hair, " he is in the study room Yami" Yami was a name Atemu want them to call him when he is at the house as a sign of friendship "thank you Ishizu" he smiled then he left," Is he the young master??, he is handsome and kind" A new maid said, " yes he is lets get back to work,its eight in the night two more hours and where off okay"ishizu sadi to the new girl,

He was now standing infront of the door and was about to knock when he heard his father said enter, so he went inside, "Ive been waiting for you Atemu" Aknamkamon he's father said looking at him straight in the eye unlike Atemu his father has amethyst color of eye. " Dad whatever Anzu said--" he was cut off by his father " i know I know" He said " You know??" Atemu said surprised " yes just to tell you I have a private detective who gives me your happenings start from school to love life" his father said with a smirk "let me guess Seto??" Atemu said knowingly, " you're really good in mind games huh?" his father said proudly, " yeah,, so father wiil you will allow me to punish someone??" he asked with pleadingly "hmmm thats fine as long as it doesnt stains our family and I already told Mr. & mRs. gardner about anzu's behavior" Aknamkamon said looking bat his laptop " great dad your the best" Atemu said jumpy "Okay you can go now I have to work" he said nut he is already gone, "he really love that guy" while driving Atemu called Anzu " hey Anzu will you meet me in our hotel i'll be in room 109" Atemu said with evil grin " I'll wait for you" he said seductively then he hung up "you'll be so sorry " then he sped up

* * *

HAruka: bad me awwww...

YAmi: No haruka your great can I have the pictures of Yugi owwww---

yugi: bad yami bad yami bad yami (he said while smacking yami)

Haruka: dont worry there is noothing nasty coming there just simple bad things yeah....so RxR see yah...next chapter would be long...^_^ v KINNS 


	8. Chapter 8: The Shackles

Haruka: hhhheeeeyyyyy its me again for another update so here it is

Disclaimer: I dont own Yuigoh or any of the characters

* * *

_Atemu called Anzu " hey Anzu will you meet me in our hotel i'll be in room 109" Atemu said with evil grin " I'll wait for you" he said seductively then he hung up "you'll be so sorry " then he sped up_

As Anzu flipped his cellphone closed he jumped and paced back in forth as she excitedly picking a dress to wear " Atemu wnts to see me now I should look gorgeous" she picked a black fitted dress that hang above her knees and revealing a clivage, then she wear a black heeled shoes,and put on a heavy make up

Back at the hotel Atemu was waiting for Anzu to come, " lets play a humilation game Anzu" he said to himself then he smirked.

Anzu was in the hotel now and went to the woman on the desk " excuse me I got a reservation in room 109." she ask to the girl, the woman look at her head to toe and smiled " okay here's the key miss", Anzu took the keys, but his pouch fell so she heard the two woman gossip

" so she is the pick up girl" then they giggled, Anzu's ears twitch when she heard the two. "excuse me you two were saying??" she mock at them.

"huh??? what??? did we say something" a woman in the name of Anne ask with confusion. " acting dumb??? you said something about the pick up girl" Anzu said crossing her arms.

" are you guilty??" the other woman named Kirsten answered in a question way.." of course im not" Anzu answered. "why are you acting like that cause honestly we were not talking about you" then Anne pointed to a girl with a super short skirt and raven hair talking to a handsome man. Anzu flustered because of humilation and stupidity so walk with his head low .

Upon going inside the elivator and making sure shes gone, A man with a famous crimson eyes went to the desk talking to the two woman, "good job Anne, Kirsten remind me that i'll increase your salary this month, " Atemu said to the two girls who smiled and giggled in return. " one down, two to go" Atemu said then smirked and went to the opposite elivator

Meanwhile

"hey Seto where is Yami I haven't seen him since you two talked" Yugi ask in confusion as he eat his food, " he left don't know why, but whatever" Seto decided not to continue anymore, and was thankful when Yugi shrug it off, " I gotta say thanks to the Tv for destructing him..

On the Hotel

Anzu was now infront a room with a number of 109. Without knocking first, she abruptly open the door thinking that Atemu was there waiting hotly for her , but she gawk on the sight infront two people are busy making out and they stop when they realize that somebody interrupted them

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" the man said with a towel wrap into his lower body and the girl hiding on the sheets..

" I-uhh--I---" Anzu stuttered "this is room 109 right??" she ask, " yes and so what" the man shout causing some people who are passing watch the little show some went out of their rooms to see whats happening " I got a reservation here with someone" she said with shaky voice

"but you didnt even bother to knock where is your manners??" the man snapped Anzu was caught off guard and can't even say a word, so she ran to the nearest elivator but to her luck the elivator has two more levels to go up that will make her stay longer and be the object of humilation so she went to take the stairs and another misfortune happened, her right heeled shoe was broken and now she is walking like crazy. " damn it" she muttered " Atemu I'll kill you" she said as she went outside of the splendid hotel, "I'll get you for this" she shouted

she continued her little rant not noticing the person behind her, " I doubt you can do all that your saying" she turned and was shock to see Atemu standing behind her, " you scum, how could you do that to me I never did anything wrong to you" she mock, but she only earned a glare followed by a smirk

" technically yes you never did anything to me but---" Atemu cut himself so he will see the reaction of the brunette

" but what MIster Perfect" she said annoyed, " thanks for that, and since youre so easy to piss I'll tell you, You have given my dad pictures of Yuig in night clubs" Atemu said cooly

" yeah but is it enough to treat me like this" Anzu said thinking that Atemu would soon apologize to him, " no not enough you think I will not know about posting that picture to the internet" Anzu gasp and she realize that she is in deep trouble

_ flashback_

" Atemu there is something you should know" Seto called before Atemu race his ferrari " what?" he ask now annoyed " Anzu posted that picture to the internet" Seto said now ready for his cousins explosion and he was right as his cousins car roar in range and was immedietly out of sight leaving dust which make him cough " I have nothing to say but Anzu wherever you are you are in big trouble" then he went back to the mansion

end of flashback

" I presume that you handed it to the wrong person" Atemu said with a smirk now walking closely to Anzu, " Duke devlin I sholudnt entrusted him with that I thought we were friends" she spoke in anger

" maybe you are friends but him and Seto and I are "real good friend" catch that" he said with a smirk as he was now infront of her " checkmate" Anzu was now in police shackles then suddenly two police was standing beside her.

" what wait!!" she struggled " what did I do" she asked stil trying to get off from the grasp, " you are arested "for posting mister Mutou's picture without him knowing and worst is you edited it and make him look like he is in a nightclub (a/n: i dont know the exact law so spare me im an engineering student not a law student LOL hope you dont mind)

" you dont have any evidence" she tried though she know for herself that she is going nowhere.

"im the evidence" a man said he has a black hair neatly tied with with matching green eyes and a dice earing he was duke devlin " take her" Atemu strongly command, the police nodded and forced Anzu inside then they left.

Atemu decided to take Duke to his house and he agreed. So as they arrive Atemu was bombarded by a hug from Yugi, " where have you been?" Yugi asked him with a pout

"i'll tell you first I want you to meet my friend, Yugi this is Duke a good friend of mine and Duke this is Yugi my boyfriend" Yuig blushed a deep red, before they went inside and Atemu explained what really happened.

" so she's in jail yeah for about two years or more its an enough time for you-know-what" Atemu said blushing.

Yugi look at them confused " ummmm excuse me what do you mean by you-know-what" He asked, "wait for his birthday" Seto said with a grin an Yugi seeing no way to let them tell him, he decided to change the subject

" so Ate, how did you do that" Yugi asked "what you mean the scheme" Atemu answered and Yugi nodded, " its just i use 1/10 of my charisma my skillful negotiating talent, and you know that I can get whatever I want" he answered confidently and wink at Yugi which cause him to blush, " you know what you are a narcsist--" he trailed off "thats why I love you" Now with that Atemu blushed a super deep shade of red, while the other three laughed at him.

* * *

HAruka: so what do you think uhhmm......bad....worst...good...nice...getting better...LOL I hope you dont mind the law thing cause I really dont kinow hehe......

Yami: thats so sad off you but I know they'll understand

Yugi: im glad Anzu is in jail

Haruka: yeah right...LOL so review.....LOL wacky will be updated after our little school camping....see yah to the last or second to the last chapter.....^_^ v KINNS 


	9. Chapter 9: 12:00

HAruka: hiiii!!! me here again hehe...our camping is sooo fun...yeah yeah I decided to update this first hehehe....so on to the fic....

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters though it would be awesome

* * *

**BIRTHDAY**

It was Atemu's birthday and everyone in the mansion was super excited and busy. Atemu is turning eighteen and he was planning something big, that he and Seto only knew....and everything was settled.

" ATEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " Yugi chirped when he woke up. " YUg--" Atemu cant even start a sentence because Yugi hugged him so tightly that he cant even breath.

" Yug-Yugi--I--I cant breath--" He managed, " ohhh sorry im just excited cause its your birthday,,,,so uhh here" Yugi handed him a big neatly wrap gift, " wow thank you" Atemu said with adoration in his eyes as he look at the gift, then he unwrapped it.

" wow, Yugi its--wow--thank you" Yugi give him a Patrick stuff toy with the same size as Atemu's spongebob, " I-I just thought spongebob needs a friend and PAtrick is his bestfriend...so uhhh...yeah if you dont like I'll under---", Yugi was cut off by Atemu

" what are you saying this is so fantastic thank you" then he kissed him, then walk to his room talking to himself.

" good morning cou-sin " Seto trailed off as Atemu walk past by him talking to the toy, "whats up with him??" Seto asked Yugi, but he only shrug..

** ON THE PARTY**

" I want to introduce to all of you my son and the only heir of my series of company Atemu AKhnamkamon", then everyone applause as he stand in the stage,

" good evening to all of you" he paused as everyone clap, " i'm happy that you are all here in my special day, I have no other things to say but, I'll assure you all that as the only heir of our companies I will not bring you down, and now enjoy the party then he bowed and the people clapped

" tell me cous do they only know one thing??" Atemu asked bored, " and whats that??" Seto answered also bored but then smiled

" lighten up couz, just think about whats gonna happen later okay" then he tap Atemu by the shoulder, and he saw him blush..

" Ate.." Atemu blushed madly as he saw Yugi on his suit, " Hi, You-you look nice", Yugi blushed in the compliment, "uhh--thankyou", Yugi answered

" may I have a dance" then he led him to the floor, everyone stared at the couple, and Atemu and Yugi smiled at them, then Atemu signaled the musicians to play a sweet song then they started to dance.

" You never told me that you can dance so well " Yugi praised him, "well what can you say you got a very talented boyfriend, " Atemu glanced at the clock 11:35, "almost time" he said to himself then he look at yugi who was looking at the moon with a sad face

" Is something bothering you??" Atemu asked worried " No i was just thinking", yugi said looking at him, " its your birthday " he started, "yeah so",

Yugi sighed, "Its your birthday so the contract ends," Atemu smiled before glancing at the clock again 11:55, " maybe but we can always start another one", He said casually then led him to the balcony, Seto was on the garden and Atemu nods at him,

Yugi gasped of amazement as different colors of fire lightened the sky making it more beautiful, 11:59, he look down as he see Atemu kneel in front of him and pull something from his pocket to reveal a amethyst colored box

" 12'o clock September 29 I Atemu Aknamkamon only heir of the aknamkamon group of companies is asking for the hand of Yugi Mutou in marriage" then he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with circle gem in two colors in the center was a real amethyst gem and a ruby gem encircling it,

" you know what your hopeless, " Atemu pouted " is that a no??" he said with hurt, " are you nuts of yes I'll marry you" then they hugged, then suddenly a loud cheer was heard with the leadership of Yugi's gang, Joey, Tristan,Serenity, and sadly Anzu was in jail,

12:16 PM 7/19/2009 " woaahhhh couz your brave hahah", Seto teased him, " really lets ee who look more funnier when you-----" he cannot finish his sentence as Seto pounded on him, eberyone laughed at this,

" so there is another celebration coming huh??" Atemu's father told him..

* * *

haruka: awwwwww...next chapter is the last its Atemu and Yugi's marriage...so watch out its gonna be fluffy but no lemon...hehehe......

Im gonna post another story it is called MY DISCIPLINARIAN........its gonna be posted a week after the last chapter hehhehe....

Yami: awwww I love you now........and I still dont know what she'll gonna put in that story but please do read it thank you......

Haruka: so see yah to the last chapter ^_^ V 


	10. Chapter 10: the last chapter,

Haruka: hey there I presume that you have read that I dedicated this last chapter of contract of love....

I DEDICATE THIS TO ALL VICTIMS OF TYPHOON ONDOY...I cannot help them financially but I do offer my deepest and earnest prayers.......but to look on the bright side we filipinos show our known attitude of Bayanihan wherein everyone helps each other,,,,Its just nice to see that even people of high status of life came walking down the flood from doctors, lawyers to students of different colleges just to give supplies to the unfortunate...and Im just thankful that we are not living in that place so I have to thank GOD for this,,,,so please pray for the souls of the people who didn't survive, for the people who is still hoping that their still lost love one will still be found again, and for those who lost not only their house and belongings but also the lives of their loved ones.

YAmi and YUGI: thank you for reading the dedication its just we were so lucky that the flood is not so high not even knee deep but only up to the terrain so.......please pray for them......but as the saying goes THE SHOW MUST GO ON......

Haruka: thank YAm, and Yug...welll please do the disclaimer and I want to say THANKS to all who REviewed, Read, FAvoured and Alerted this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH...... (throws confetti)

YAmi: DISCLAIMER: SHE DOESNT OWN ANYTHING, BUT THE PLOT...

* * *

ITS THE WEDDING DAY!!!!!!!

YuGi's POV

Ohhhh mY GOD this is it this is really is it. I didn't even expected for this crap I think Im gonna faint......no I cant not now..this is the most important event of my life and Im not gonna screw it just by fainting cause thats awefulllllll....yeah yeah....

So you see Its me and Atemu's wedding but something is weird really so you see this is what happened before we ended in this place.

TWENTY SIX HOURS BEFORE

"Yugi!!!! Yugi!!!! wake up you sleepy head," I wake up when someone suddenly pounded on me, "MOkuba what?!?" I said tiredly well Mokuba is Seto's younger brother who I just met weeks after Atemu and I officially declared that we were going to marry each other.

"hey wake up!!!! its seven in the morning and the trip will take three hours so you WAKE UP NOWWWWW!!!!!!", upon hearing that my eyes shut wide open,,,,,,then i hurriedly got up and ran to the bathroom and got my self dressed well I can sleep while on the trip right so, when I finished i went to the kitchen to see that breakfast is ready

"ohhh here come the bride hahahahah" Joey teased, " You wait Joey when you and Seto get married I swear I'll tease you sooo dearly hahahaha.....", I said mockingly then started my breakfast which is toast, egg,bacon, hotdogs, and there are pancakes too and milk and juice

" so Mokie do you know where would we be going??" I asked cause Atemu wont tell me no matter how many times I tried, " uhh---no sorry YUgi I dont know Seto wont tell me,,, but believe me knowing Atemu that place would be wonderful, " then he started his pancake the rest of the meal was full of laughter for we talk about everything even how I rescue Atemu from Anzu, just then a knock from the door was heard,

"I'll get it" Tristan offered well did I already told you that the full gang was here except for Anzu ofcourse, then we heard footstep then Seto appeared and hugged Joey,

" how are you puppy?" Seto asked, "im fine.....so why are you here and where's Atemu?" Joey said, then Seto looked at me and smiled

"heyyy princess..your prince is already now in your reception and he sent me here just to tell you that h needs to speak to you through phone and you alone that means you go to your bedroom and talk to him before he grows impatient and turns into dragon" Seto said I was speechless and stunned so when Ryou waved his hand on my face and Bakura, MAlik, and MArik who just came back from Egypt just not to let the event pass starts laughing, I know that my cheeks was turning red because of what Seto said so I hurriedly went to the room and took my cellphone then dialed Atemu's number

" HI YUGII!!!!" Atemu excitedly answered the phone call on the first ring

" Seto told me to call you,, Is there any problem?" I asked half worried but only half, "of course not dear, I just want to tell you that your wedding gowns was now ready, and so does the others gowns and suit" he calmy said and I can see that he is smiling sheepishly but something struck me did he just said GOWNS and OTHER GOWNS AND SUIT

" uhh Atemu what do you mean gowns( i emphasize the S on the gowns) do you mean that there are more than one gown in there " I asked " yup and you cant argue with me and I just want to inform you BUT do not tell to your other guy friends that they will be wearing gown and as you arrive here which will be at the exact time of maybe not exact but this 1 in the afternoon the packages will be delivered in to your rooms but keep this secret even to Seto okay....So Hunny I have to go bye take care mwuahhh" with that he hung up I dont know the reason why he should keep it a secret but I thought If it was beeing hidden to Seto then I t should be fun, so when they asked I disnt say a thing

we were in a bus now but not just a bus it has restroom, kitchen, a mini living room, bunks and some places of the house you usually see, so Im in the mini living room sitting in a comfy couch while watching Tv.

" hey Yug, you excited?" Ryou asked he was with BAkura, " yeahhhhh,,, totally excited, I just cant believe it, I thought this is just a dream but now I believe that dreams do come true", i answered then I laughed, " well Yugi I just want to say my congrats" He said then smiled " thanks " I replied then the rest of the trip was also ridiculous with Seto, BAkura And MArik Arguing all the time and riding a private plane with those three not still stoping it was just amazing....just then we arrived in a pretty island

" hey Yugi over here" I saw Atemu in a white loosely pants and blue floral shirt which suits him beacuse we were in Macau......" heyyy couz your not in your Emo Goth style today" Seto started, " I second" bakura sniggered, "me third" Marik joined the two, Atemu rolled his eyes then added, " okay you three would be forgiven today till after the wedding but after that you'll pay" then he snatch me away from them and lead me to the hotel

" okay YUgi dear You will be staying in this room he pointed to a nice door infront of me then he added, " and when you needed something Im just a door away, " he pointed to a door few meters beside me, then he opened thedoor and entered it I was awestruck by the sight there were servants and four manikins wearing different designs of gown,

" YUgi i did this surprisely because I knew that when I tell you that you will be wearing a gown I knew that you would be mad so I surprise you, with this now choose a gown,.....I really want to see you in a dress" he added the last part slowly then he blushed

really I want to scream at Atemu but its just so sweet of him to surprise me....welll im surprised really I never thought he would make me wear it so I started looking at them,,,,,,,

As i was looking from a manikin to manikin i feel Atemu looking at me and I notice that its hard to choose for they are beautifull but the last Manikin took my attention it was simple yet elegant it has a teardrop amethyst gem in the middle of the chest and has beautifull knitted design the bottoms was silk fabric that hanged loosely in a formal manner and the back was laced overlapping each other which make your back slightly exposed, and when I knew this was it I face Atemu and point at the gown (a/n: sorry I dont do well on gowns really)

" like it?" he asked me with his lovely baritone voice, and I nodded, then he walk to me and said, " try it on" so after handing me the gown a lady followed me to assist, when im done I find out that it was perfectly fit to me, " you look gorgeous sir" the lady said I blushed and answered, " just call me yugi", then we both came out of the dressing room

" Wow Yugi you look like a real princess" I blushed a dark red, and sheepishly asked, " who designed this I--I wanna thank him or her", I dont know why but the other people inside started to giggle and Atemu blushed a little

" I--I designed it, I think that you dont like a elegant dress so I decided to design myself one, I dont know if you like it but I take the-----" he didnt have the time to finish his sentence for I cut him off with a kiss

"what are you saying this is the most beautifull gown ever and even if its against my will to wear a ladies dress if it was made by you i'll wear it" Then he smiled and the others cooed at us, I look at them and smiled then I remembred something, " what are you planning for the other gowns over there," I pointed to the dresses thats in the beautifull paper bags,

"just wait Yugi, I want our wedding to be fun" then he let go of me and went to call someone outside to get the bags and in whicj I guess they'll gonna deliver it,

PRESENT

And now I was here standing at the edge of a long red carpet with my grandpa beside me and Atemu and his father at the other side near a priest, and I was giggling uncontrollably because of the sight, Every Girl was wearing a suit and tie with their hair tied neatly like a man and on the other side every men was wearing a gown in pink color , except Joey, RYou, and MAlik, its funny how pissed Seto. BAkUra, and MArik look...its like they'll gonna burn the whole place and whats much more funny is that they are wearinh high heeled sandals, then the beggining song played and I controlled myself not to laugh the three has a lot of struggling for they are not used for the heels, then I reached the altar

" you got the three of them pissed ne?" I commented, " well I told you it would be fun, then the ceremony started, while listening to the priest I was thanking God for this and how happy I am today now that I was sitting next to the man of my life, I look up at him and he look down at me then smiled,

" Do you Yugi Mutou take Atemu Aknamkamon as your Husband through sickness and in health and till death do you part" the priest said looking at me and then I look at Atemu and smiled before answering " I do", then he continued, " do you Atemu Aknamkamon take Yugi Mutou as your Husband through sickness and in health and till death you part?" He laso look down at me and smiled, " Yes I do, with all of my heart" (a/n: those line is what I remember when I attended a nuptial of aclose friend and would you believe it I wear a yellow gown awwwww),

"Then I prounounce you MAn and wife, Atemu you may kiss your bride", then he pulled in to a hot searing kiss , followed by clapps, we stayed there for a minute until BAkura, came and said, " ohhh come on Pharoah and midget continue that on your room then he pat Atemus head, which cause him a glare

IN THE ROOM

" hey Atemu, " I called him while burying myself more to his chest

"yes YUGI"He answered leaning down so we are head level, " I was thinking?," I answered, " about what" he asked with a tone of worry

" im thinking on how we can have a baby you now you male Im male", he laugh at me, "dont worry I know how" he answered,

" really how?" he smiled, and kissed me, " we'll adopt" my eyes grow wide and I sat up, he also sit up with me, then I hugged him, " thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I murmured into him,

"anything for you Love" then we make ourself busy that night.

After two months we adopt a twin baby boy, we decided to name the baby Yami for he liked that name and also he was called by that and HEba beacuse they say its my egyptian name , we dont know but YAmi has a similarity to Atemu thats another reason why YAmi, and HEba has my face similarity, but whatever reason we dont care, as long as we are happy and at peace,.

,

* * *

HAruka: okay thats it the last chapter of the story, Again THANK YOU FOR first reading the note above and second i want to THANK THE LOVELY REVIEWERS  
YAMI: thanks also for reading the dedication please dp pray for them

PAALAM AT SALAMAT (goodbye and Thank you) 


End file.
